Letters Between Us
by Obliterating June
Summary: Just a quick little drabble view from grown up Rin's perspective and then Sesshomaru's. (Title change to fit with both.)
1. My Beloved Lord

_My Beloved Lord,_

 _It has been too long since I last wrote to you. Five years too long, if I must admit. I have missed you deeply. Just as deeply as I am sorry for having left you. My heart still longs to be by your side every day. I was a fool to leave you but I needed to find my independence. I needed to find and understand what it meant to be free on my own._

 _I'm writing to you now to tell you that I found it and that I understand it now. I have also learned that freedom isn't truly free, that it comes with a price. My price to pay was losing you. It is a price that pains my very soul. A painful price in which I do not find worth having lost you all those years ago._

 _I would like to come home to you, my love, if you'll still have and welcome me? I know five years is a long time, the chance that you would have waited so long for me only a slim one. If there is a chance, would you embrace me once more and love me as only you can? I have not known what home feels like since I left you. I have been homeless in heart, unable to be with another._

 _Independence and freedom are not worth having without you with me to enjoy them with. They are not worth having without you to grow in them with. They cannot make me feel like I am home, nor can they make me feel loved and safe. The only thing they have given me are lessons on how to be on my own and my own small fortune. Alas, they still aren't worthy without you. They could never fill the void that only you can fill._

 _I await your response, my dearest love. I hope I'm not too late._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Rin_

Leaning away from the table I was sitting at, I reread the letter I wrote in my mind once more before sealing it into its awaiting envelope. A sad smile crossed my lips as I placed the crescent moon emblem onto its seal, the memories slowly filling my mind. I can only hope that Lord Sesshomaru would accept me once more.

Kaede, and then Kagome after Kaede's passing, had taught me well in the art of healing when I came back to them for serious training. Kagome also taught me to read, write, and do basic math. InuYasha and Sango took turns teaching me to survive off the land, to defend myself, to set traps, and many other things. Miroku taught me how to negotiate at markets to get what I needed without getting shorted, as well as to conceal my intentions if I needed too. They had all taught me so well in these past five years. So did the other villagers. I know how to cook, sew, make pottery, paint, so many things.

Through it all, my heart ached for my Lord.


	2. My Dearest Rin

_My Dearest Rin,_

 _This Sesshomaru forgives you for leaving and has felt your absence as well. It would please this Sesshomaru greatly if you returned home. This Sesshomaru will assess what you have learned to see if you have been taught properly, Rin. Your feeling of losing this Sesshomaru as a price for independence is unfounded. This Sesshomaru is annoyed that you would think that you paid such a price. This Sesshomaru would not abandon you so easily after all these years, Rin. You should understand this by now. You are my most loyal and understanding follower and companion._

 _Jaken and A-un will be arriving in a few days time to retrieve you from the village. When you return, you will return to this Sesshomaru's side as second in command. It is only fitting that you help this Sesshomaru run his new castle and land in the West._

 _Lord Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru leaned into the cushioned back of his chair as he placed the letter into its awaiting envelop, sealing it with his crest. He would have a carrier deliver it shortly. Closing his eyes, he thought about what all his little Rin had gone through while she had been away. He knew it must have been difficult for her but he understood why she did it. She needed to learn on her own and so she had. It was time though that she return to him. Sesshomaru put on a cold facade around everyone in his newly established kingdom, denying that he didn't miss the girl's presence, but he did.

He decided as he wrote his reply that she would return to him as his second in command. It seemed fitting that she helped him run his kingdom. He trusted her even more than he trusted the little toad he deemed his advisor. Not that he didn't trust Jaken, but the toad frayed his nerves at times with his obnoxiousness. Rin's return would bring much needed warmth and happiness.


End file.
